<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten Caught Your Tongue? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486655">Kitten Caught Your Tongue?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kittens and Puppies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cat Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mentions of past abuse, Misgendering, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo plays with his two pretty kittens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kittens and Puppies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitten Caught Your Tongue?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Kuro/Tsuki/Kenma fit was requested and so I delivered! I'm already going to hell after the Miya twins and Sakusa fic so I might as well go out with a bang right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo reclined back in his office chair, head pillowed in his hands behind his head as his amber eyes devoured the sight in front of him. Kenma and Kei stood on the other side of the large mahogany desk with their eyes downcast. Both were dressed in adorable school girl uniforms—plaid skirts hanging right above sheer white stockings with white buttons tucked underneath the light blue fabric. Kuroo didn’t miss the slight damp patches forming from their clearly visible bulges.</p><p>They both had little bows tied to the ends of their ears and tails and their collars were still snuggly secured around their necks—Kuroo could see his name on the tags clearly even in the low light of his office.</p><p>Something predatory drummed in his veins and he wanted to reach out and take a bite out of the meek kittens in front of him. Like a wolf bloodthirsty for the flesh of two defenceless little lambs.</p><p>“We are sorry Kuroo-sensei. Please forgive us for our misbehavior.” Kei’s words were apologetic but his tone was defiant. The blonde kitten always played along with his owner’s whimsy but never once did he say he enjoyed it. Kuroo loved that about him. Even though Kei was his pet, the kitten had a will of steel and wasn’t afraid to bite back.</p><p>It made breaking him all the more sweet.</p><p>Kenma on the other hand twisted his fists nervously into his skirt. He knew this was just play, a game for Kuroo to live out his twisted fantasies, but the idea of disappointing his owner in any fashion made anxiety and fear curdle in his gut.</p><p>“You girls have been very bad. Kissing in the bathrooms? You’re lucky I’m the one that found you, but you still need to be punished for your behavior.” Kenma’s ears went flat against his head while Kei quietly clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Kenma-chan come here please.” Nervous golden eyes flickered up at Kuroo’s face and then back down at the floor. His shoulders were rigid and hunched over. The man felt a sick pang in his chest. He hated seeing Kenma so nervous but loved to watch the kitten meekly slink forward.</p><p>He truly was a stain on the fabric of humanity—the worst of the worst, but as he reached out a broad hand to feel the smooth expanse of Kenma’s skin under his skirt, he couldn’t care less.</p><p>Heaven seemed boring anyways; sinners had all the fun.</p><p>“Don’t be nervous baby girl. Kuroo-sensei is going to take good care of you and your pretty little pussy.” With that he let his hands cup the kitten’s supple bottom and spread his cheeks apart, enjoying the wet squelching sound of an already stretched and used hole. Two fingers sunk it with zero resistance and a wolfish smile spread unbiddenly across his face as the kitten’s hands darted out and gripped his forearms.</p><p>“Wow Kei-chan. Did you do this to her?” Kuroo glanced over at the kitten standing alone on the other side of the desk and he didn’t receive any answer other than Kei’s eyes widening slightly and a quick lick over his bottom lip.</p><p>“S-sensei.” Kenma whimpered and the noise made Kuroo’s blood boil. He buried his nose into the soft flesh of the kitten’s belly, nuzzling the hard bulge pressed against the elastic of the skirt.</p><p>“Ken-chan take off your skirt sweetie and bend over the desk. Sensei wants to see your pretty pussy.” The kitten whined at the loss of Kuroo’s fingers inside of him but did as he was told and fumbled with the zipper on the side of his skirt until it fell to the ground. Baby pink satin panties were drenched and barely containing the kitten’s throbbing leaking cock.</p><p>Kenma laid his chest on the cool wood of the desk—spreading his legs wide to expose himself to his owner. Kuroo wasted no time standing and dropping his own pants and briefs to the floor.</p><p>“Kei-chan you did such a wonderful job of opening up Ken-chan, why don’t you show sensei what that whore tongue can do.” Kuroo had always loved Kei’s eyes; molten gold that burned like liquid metal dripping down your skin. There was only a thin halo wrapped around endless black now as the kitten nodded his head.</p><p>“Yes, Kuroo-sensei.” Kuroo watched his pet join him behind the desk and listened to the soft rustle of fabric as the kitten dropped to his knees. Their owner threw his head back with a long groan at the first feeling of a delicate pink tongue lapping at his hole. He reached behind his back and buried one of his hands in the silky golden locks—pushing the kitten’s head forward until his face was buried between the globes of his ass.</p><p>“Good girl. Just like that.” The kitten’s tongue continued to stroke and brush against him before it wiggled its way past the puckered ring and licked inside. Kuroo moved his hand and made a pleased hum when the kitten’s head stayed buried in the crevice of his ass. The man turned his attention to the trembling and whimpering mess in front of him.</p><p>Kenma’s tail flicked back and forth impatiently and the kitten’s small hips rutted against the desk in search of some kind of friction. Kuroo let out a dark chuckle at his pet’s desperation. He could watch Kenma writhe around in vain for hours, but his own cock stood thick and red and he wanted to sink into the warm wet heat of his pet.</p><p>He cupped both globes of his kitten’s ass and helped him rock into the desk—savoring the debauched moans that spilled from Kenma’s lips. Slowly he pulled down the filthy panties and groaned at the sight of the dripping puffy fluttering hole in front of him.</p><p>Kuroo gripped the base of his cock, overwhelmed by Kei’s tongue writhing deep within him and the sight of Kenma begging to be fucked in front of him.</p><p>“Such a pretty little pussy. Kuroo-sensei is going to fill you right up and then Kei-chan is going to clean you out. Does that sound good Ken-chan?” The smaller kitten moaned loudly and rutted even harder into the sturdy wood. Kuroo teasingly rubbed the pad of his thumb against the kitten’s entrance, pulling a garbled mess of nonsense from his mouth.</p><p>“Use your words sweetie. Tell sensei what you want.” Heat and sadistic pleasure coiled tight in Kuroo’s gut as he heard the soft cries of the kitten in front of him.</p><p>“P-please fuck me Kuroo-sensei. Please use and fill my pussy.” A feral growl ripped itself out of Kuroo’s throat and with one heavy thrust he buried himself into the tight wet heat of the kitten in front of him. His chest rumbled with pleasure as his pet’s scream echoed throughout the office.</p><p>“Kei-chan that's enough. Come fuck Kuroo-sensei.” The man had to bite on his lower lip at the feeling of sudden emptiness but soon sighed happily as he felt the blunt head of his kitten’s cock push into him. There was a reason he enjoyed putting them in skirts so much—easy access. His head lolled back into the slender neck of his pet as the blonde began a steady rhythm of pumping in and out. Kuroo matched his pace and used the force of Kei’s hips to bury himself deeper into Kenma.</p><p>“G-good girls. Such good girls for Daddy.” Kuroo’s brain clouded with pleasure as stars danced behind his eyelids. He lost himself in the frantic rhythm and the feeling of skin against skin. Both his kittens whimpered and cried as they chased their releases, fingers tightened around his hips and muscle clenched around his cock.</p><p>It was beautiful. They were perfect. Kuroo adored them so.</p><p>“D-daddy.” Kei whined in his ear. Kuroo craned his neck so that he could nip at the smooth pale skin that stretched on the underside of the kitten’s jaw. The scene was broken; it was just him and his beloved pets now.</p><p>Kuroo snapped his hips at a brutal pace, piston fucking the kitten on his desk. Kenma laid limp like a rag doll, allowing the sharp thrusts to push and pull him across the wood. He could feel the heat in his gut begin to boil as he crescendoed towards his release. With one well angled thrust Kuroo ripped a scream from Kenma’s lips and the kitten spasmed around him as his trapped cock made a mess of the desk and his clothes.</p><p>Kuroo buried himself as deep as possible and felt his body tremble as he filled his kitten’s tight hole. No drug could ever compare to the high Kuroo felt as he leaked into his pet’s greedy holes—pulsing inside of them over and over.</p><p>Kei bit down into Kuroo’s shirt collar to muffle his cries as his hips stuttered and he spilled into Kuroo. The man closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as he felt the heat from both his kittens wash over him.</p><p>“Good boys.” Kuroo lightly ran his hands across the globes of Kenma’s plush ass and smiled when the kitten trembled with over stimulation. Once he felt his cock still, he pulled out of Kenma and the kitten whined.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby. Kei will take care of you.” The blonde gently pulled out of Kuroo and the man felt the steady drip of come pour down the cleft of his ass. Their cleanup routine was well established and Kei made his way to the couch and laid down on his back as Kuroo scooped Kenma into his arms.</p><p>The man settled Kenma down on top of Kei so that his ass was situated in front of the blonde’s mouth and the kitten wasted no time lapping up Kuroo’s come that leaked from his companion’s hole.</p><p>“Daddy.” The smaller kitten whimpered, opening his mouth expectantly. Kuroo chuckled softly as he kneeled in front of the impatient kitten, draping his body over the armrest of the couch.</p><p>A delicate little tongue began to lick at his skin, gathering all of the come that had leaked out of him and swallowing it down. Kuroo rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes as he let the happy sucking and swallowing of his kittens eating lunch consume his post sex muddled thoughts.</p><p>This way they got their meal but he also got to have a little fun. He groaned as Kenma took his heavy hanging balls into his mouth to suck off the come that covered them.</p><p>Their low purrs filled the air and Kuroo felt a rush of affection wash over him.</p><p>He had bought Kei directly from a breeder and the blonde was of pure pedigree. The kitten had cost him a small fortune but Kuroo would spend every penny he had if it meant he got to own Kei. Many people assumed that the kittens were mindless sex objects—overcome with only the desire to fuck and be fucked, but Kei was sharp and devious.</p><p>Both kittens came with Kuroo everywhere and sat in on every meeting, auction, and purchase. They were mostly ignored by whomever Kuroo was with, which allowed Kei a unique opportunity to observe without any need for secrecy. Nothing got past that keen golden gaze and the kitten advised Kuroo on pretty much every aspect of his business. He wasn’t afraid to call Kuroo stupid or tell him when he was being childish and the man valued his pet’s brutal honesty.</p><p>Kenma on the other hand was much meeker and more timid than his companion. Kuroo had bought the smaller kitten off the black market a year ago. Originally, he had been born in Japan but was bought by a Russian diplomat and was shipped back to Japan a few years later after his owner’s assissination. When Kuroo had first seen the kitten at the auction house he was frail, sickly, and bruised.</p><p>Due to his poor condition he was sold at a much lower price because he wasn’t expected to live for much longer. Many wished to purchase him with the intent of stuffing him with cock and drugs until he died.</p><p>Kuroo painstakingly nursed the fragile kitten back to health but mentally and emotionally there was much more work that needed to be done. The kitten has essentially been starved before Kuroo purchased him so at meal times he became desperate, latching onto Kuroo’s cock and eating himself sick. The man had allowed Kenma full access to food so that he grew accustomed to the idea that he would not be starved again.</p><p>Now things were much better, but still when Kenma woke from nightmares or had panic attacks the best way to sooth him was to allow him to sit between Kuroo or Kei’s legs and eat. Over time Kenma stopped flinching when Kuroo touched him and began to voice his own wants and wishes instead of doing anything he thought would please Kuroo.</p><p>Kei wasn’t happy at first—not wanting to share his owner’s attention and time, but his cold animosity slowly melted into a stern but gentle demeanor. He was annoyed by Kenma’s meekness and encouraged the smaller kitten to speak his mind. Kuroo didn’t think Kenma would ever reach Kei’s level of independence but he was proud of his pet for coming out of his shell.</p><p>Once they were both done eating Kuroo stood and helped them change out of their soiled uniforms and into a set of silk pajama shorts and tank tops he had prepared for them.</p><p>“Are my kittens happy?” Their owner smiled as both nodded their heads and nuzzled their cheeks into his palm.</p><p>“Ok Daddy has to get some work done but come over if you need anything.” Kuroo left the plush couch and moved back over to his desk. That corner of his office was set up solely for his pets. Overstuffed bean bags and a luxurious velvet maroon couch sat on thick persian rugs and the entire space was littered with blankets, pillows, and plushies. The kittens rarely cuddled each other but enjoyed being swaddled under the warmth of cashmere and cotton.</p><p>Kuroo watched Kei curl up at the end of one couch and pull out a book he had been reading, while Kenma crawled onto one of the bean bags and began to play games on his Switch.</p><p>The kittens sat in the comfortable space while Kuroo made phone calls and arranged shipments. His office was well guarded and secured underneath the pulsing floors of his nightclub. Here he conducted his business and handled all of the prositution rings in Yokohama. He ran a tight ship but all of his customers were more than pleased with the products he provided.</p><p>His gaze raised up from the shipping documents in front of him when there was a knock on his door.</p><p>His second in command, Yaku, stepped into the room.</p><p>“Sir, Yamamoto is here to speak with you. He is being belligerent and was threatening the guests upstairs so we brought him underground so he wouldn’t cause a scene. Do you want me to get rid of him?”</p><p>Kuroo let out a heavy sigh. Yamamoto was one of his runners, travelling to the mainland to acquire new shipments, and then bringing them back to Japan. Recently though the other man had begun to question Kuroo’s leadership and had started to run his mouth. The man knew it was only a matter of time before the pot boiled over.</p><p>“No no bring him in.” Kuroo stood up from his desk and began to roll up the sleeves of his black button up as he perched himself against the front edge of the wood. His eyes flickered over to the kittens in the corner. Kei gave him a knowing glance; he had been telling Kuroo to deal with this problem for months now, but Kenma seemed too absorbed in his game to notice what was happening. That changed in a heart beat though when Kuroo’s office door slammed open and crashed into the concrete wall.</p><p>“I am done with your bullshit!” Yamamoto screamed as soon as he stepped into the room. Yaku shot the hostile man a murderous glare as he closed the door and leaned against the black metal.</p><p>“Good evening to you too Yamamoto.” The man seethed at Kuroo’s lax tone.</p><p>“We got fucking robbed on that last shipment! Those whores weren’t worth a quarter of what you paid for them. You’re running this business into the ground.” Kuroo had to admit that Yamamoto was right; they had paid too much, but tensions with that supplier were running a bit high ever since one of Kuroo’s men slipped up and altered the authorities to the location of one of their storage houses. Kuroo had paid a little extra this time in an attempt to sooth the bad blood between them.</p><p>Of course he hadn’t told Yamamoto the full story because it wasn’t any of the man’s business. Kuroo was the boss, his word was law, end of story.</p><p>“All you do is sit here and fuck your stupid pets. You don’t even fucking care about the business anymore. I should sell them to bring back the profits you lost! They’re useless anyways.” Kuroo felt a calm serenity wash over him as he stood from his desk. His head was perfectly clear as he walked across the room to where Yamamoto was standing.</p><p>With an iron grip he snatched the shorter man’s jaw between his finger and squeezed until he heard a pitiful cry.</p><p>“I am the one in charge here. I treat my men with respect when they have earned it, but please do not confuse my courteousness with weakness. I am the boss and if I say jump the only words that should come out of your shit hole of a mouth are how high. Do you understand?” The man trapped beneath his fingers shot Kuroo a glare full of nothing but disdain and hatred. In one last act of defiance he spit at Kuroo’s face.</p><p>The boss used his free hand to slowly wipe the spittle off of the bridge of his nose—almost in awe with disbelief that Yamamoto would cross such a line.</p><p>He released the man’s jaw for a split second before cracking his fist across the man’s cheek, causing him to fall to the floor in a limp heap.</p><p>“Get rid of this piece of shit.” Kuroo spat at Yaku. His subordinate called in a few lower members and they dragged the unconscious man out of the office. Once again it was just Kuroo and his kittens.</p><p>“Kuro.” The man looked up at the soft call of his nickname. Kei was sitting on the couch and in his lap was a pile of trembling blankets. Soft sobs could be heard underneath the layers of fabric. A rush of rage filled his chest again but as quickly as it came it was gone as he stepped across the room in a few frantic strides.</p><p>“Kenma baby. Kenma Daddy is here. I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Kuroo sunk down onto the floor in front of Kei and the sobs just grew louder.</p><p>“Baby please talk to Daddy.”</p><p>“Y-y-you’re g-g-going to s-s-sell me.” The bundle wailed, gasping under the intensity of the sobs. Kuroo felt his heart crack. He peeled away the blankets until he found Kenma’s trembling form. The kitten frantically tried to crawl away from him but Kuroo snatched him up in his arms and held him close to his chest.</p><p>“No baby never. Daddy would never sell you.” Kenma’s whole body shook as he cried into Kuroo’s chest. The man settled down on the couch with the smaller kitten laying on top of him and Kei tucked into his side. The blonde rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and watched the other kitten cry.</p><p>Kuroo did his best to sooth Kenma but the kitten had tipped past the point of no return—mind consumed by panic and the nightmares of his past.</p><p>“Kenma baby why don’t you eat. That will help calm you down.” Kuroo didn’t give the kitten the opportunity to respond as he moved him down to rest between his legs. The man pulled out his cock and stuffed it into his pet’s gasping mouth. For a few moments Kenma just cried around him, but eventually trembling lips began to weakly suck.</p><p>“Good boy. That’s Daddy’s good boy.” Kuroo encouraged. Eventually the kitten relaxed and calmed down enough to properly swallow down his owner’s cock. Kei shuffled so he could hook a leg over the smaller kitten’s waist causing Kenma to go even more boneless. The secure weight of the two people he trusted most helped the smaller kitten calm down and feel safe once again.</p><p>The small pet let out a happy sigh when Kuroo’s cock began to pump steadily into his mouth and his eyes closed as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of milk. Kuroo felt his balls constrict and release as he continuously sprayed thick hot ropes of come across the kitten’s tongue—stuffing his cheeks full of his salty treat.</p><p>With every swallow the smaller kitten’s heart beat slowed back down to a normal level and the panic that once consumed his thoughts melted away. Here, attached to his Daddy’s cock with warm milk filling his belly, he was safe. His owner always made sure to provide him with rich hearty servings of milk whenever he wanted and the kitten’s stomach was rarely not full. His favorite thing in the world was the feeling of his Daddy’s head quivering against his tongue as he let milk flood his mouth.</p><p>Kuroo raked his hands across his face, finally calming down now that Kenma had relaxed. Kei’s lips brushed against his neck as the kitten nipped and licked at him.</p><p>“I told you to deal with that months ago.” Kuroo’s hand raised and buried itself into the soft golden locks on his kitten’s head, scratching at the base of his ears.</p><p>“I know I know. You were right.” Kei let out a small huff that caused Kuroo’s lips to pull up into a smile.</p><p>“I’m always right.” The kitten breathed against his lips and the pair met for a slow languid kiss. Kuroo felt all of his anger from before melt away as Kei moved against him and he felt his milk pour down Kenma’s throat. No matter what happened he would always take care of them. If it meant burning all of Yokohama to the ground then so be it. Nothing would ever be as important as them.</p><p>Kuroo lazily basked in the presence of his kittens until Kenma finally pulled away from his cock. The kitten’s breathing was even and his eyes were no longer drowning in panic. Kuroo opened his arms for his pet and the kitten crawled up his chest and snuggled into his arms.</p><p>“Kei baby you should eat too.” Kuroo situated Kenma so that his cock was still available for the taller kitten to latch onto, but the blonde surprised him.</p><p>“I want Kenma to feed me.” The smaller kitten’s head snapped up. It wasn’t uncommon; they had both fed each other before, but the pets always preferred their owner’s milk.</p><p>“Ok. Come settle down.” Kuroo shifted Kenma so that his chest was pressed against the kitten’s back. At the last second he took a hold of his cock and sunk Kenma down on it, opening the kitten’s legs so that he was easily accessible to Kei. Kenma always relaxed more when he was stuffed full and this was no exception. The smaller kitten let out a deep sigh and melted into Kuroo’s chest as the taller kitten’s mouth sunk over his cock.</p><p>Kenma was a lot smaller than Kuroo so Kei was able to take the entire length with ease. Their owner’s hands drifted up from their place on the smaller kitten’s petite hips to drag across his stomach and under the baby pink silk of his tank top. Thick fingers rubbed around Kenma’s nipples, pulling and twisting the little nubs until they were puffy and red.</p><p>The pet moaned at the dual sensation of pleasure and humped up into Kei’s tight mouth. His movements caused him to rise and fall off of Kuroo's cock and the man gave a pleased groan.</p><p>“Good boy. Fuck into his mouth. You feel so good on Daddy’s cock.” Kenma keened under the praise and his pace increased. Kuroo began pinching his nipples harder and grinding up when the kitten’s hips fell down to meet his.</p><p>It wasn’t long until the pet’s back arched and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as he poured down Kei’s throat. Kuroo continued to grind his cock into the tight wet hole, enjoying the fluttering of Kenma’s insides around him.</p><p>The taller kitten buried Kenma’s cock down his throat and greedily swallowed each pulse of milk that leaked from the smaller kitten’s tip.</p><p>“Look at how much you’re coming. Do you like sitting on Daddy’s cock while feeding Kei? Hmm does my baby boy feel good?” Kenma whined and shook his head yes as he weakly humped into Kei’s mouth. The blonde’s lips were tight around his base so that none of his milk leaked out while Kenma humped his face.</p><p>Kuroo watched with lidded eyes and his kittens pleasured each other. He felt his gut coil as his cock sunk in and out of his pet’s tight heat. One hand anchored onto a petite hip while the older pressed down on Kenma’s belly. They both groaned at the added pressure on Kuroo’s thick cock as it dragged through his insides.</p><p>“Can you feel Daddy’s cock?” Kuroo moved one of Kenma’s hands from where they were fisted in the blankets and placed it under his own, pressing down even harder so that the kitten could feel the bulge inside of him. Kuroo’s pet arched into Kei’s mouth as he came a second time, milk steadily pouring down the blonde’s throat.</p><p>“Good boy. Daddy is going to fill you up now. You’re going to be so full of Daddy’s milk.” Kuroo snapped his hips up one, two, three times before letting out a loud groan as his cock pulsed inside of Kenma. The kitten whimpered as his insides were flooded with the heat of his Daddy’s come, and his puffy hole tightened around the thick cock inside of him. Kuroo smiled and pressed a kiss to the kitten’s temple.</p><p>“That's right. Keep all of Daddy’s milk inside.” Kuroo basked in the afterglow of his orgasm as his cock steadily pulsed, filling Kenma with one thick rope of come after another. The smaller kitten mewled weakly as his ass was filled and his balls were drained.</p><p>“Maybe we can go have a playdate with Akaashi and his puppy Bokuto soon? It’s been awhile since you two have gotten to play with them.” The kittens were a bit wary around the energetic pup but after a few rounds he settled down quite nicely, and it was good for them to get out and interact with other pets.</p><p>Kuroo hummed and pressed a series of tender kisses along Kenma’s slender neck and shoulder.</p><p>There was still a lot he had to teach his kitten, but he would do anything to prove to Kenma that he was safe here with him and Kei.</p><p>One day they would get there. They had all the time in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have a pairing you'd like to see please comment! I've already had someone request Dom Hinata with Kenma and Kageyama as his kittens.</p><p>I made a <a href="https://twitter.com/juuichimiya">Twitter</a> for miyacest and other problematic content so follow me here if you want to talk more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>